


Role change

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Job, M/M, Sexual Content, Turtlecest, dildo, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Raphael learns that being a bottom is not that horrible at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Applepye (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye) for being the beta reader!
> 
> This is made for the Donatello/Raphael Fanbook. Check it out here: http://pro-turtlecest.deviantart.com/journal/Donatello-and-Raphael-Fanbook-674806576

The turtles were arriving back home from a dangerous mission. Based on Mikey's happy face, mixed with his dancing moves and talking about how awesome everybody was, it had been a success. Leonardo placed his hands on his hips and told everyone that they did a great job working as a team and beating some members of the Foot clan.

After a pat on their shell, Don decided to take a nice, relaxing shower. There were a few times during their mission that depended on him and his brilliance. This made the genius turtle tired and in the need of a nice soothing shower to help him relax. Raph followed his brother, agreeing with the idea to take a shower.

They removed their gear and Don turned on the water. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the warmth as it washed over him. Raph walked next to him, doing the same. During the shower, they talked a bit about their latest mission, mentioning the good and the bad things. Shortly, Raph decided to change the subject.

"Say Don. Since our latest mission was a success, how about ya and me have some well deserved sex tonight?"

Don let out a deep sigh. "Let me guess, you will be on top, right?"

"What do ya mean by that? We’ve been together for like what, almost a year? I’m always on top and yer always the bottom guy. It works just fine."

"That's the thing Raph, I'm always the bottom. I think It's time to change, don't you think?"

Raph waved his arms between them. "Are ya crazy? Ya never complained about it and ya always moan when I hump ya."

"Even if I enjoying it, that doesn't mean I can't yearn to be the dominant one. I'm just sick of being submissive. I’ve never got to experience how it feels to be on top. Besides, I’ve saved your ass many times, and I think I’ve earned a turn to be on top."

Raph frowned. "This is nonsense, it would never work."

Donny crossed his arms and turned his shell at his brother. "Fine, then I'll never have sex with you again."

Raph knew could agree, and stopping this childish fight. However, the fact that he would never have sexual content with Donny again bothered him. Donny is usually serious in whatever he says and made sure to keep his word.

The red turtle raised his hands up as a sign of defeat. "Okay fine, geez, ya will be the dominant, whatever."

Don smiled and turned to him. "Thanks, Raph. We will do it in my room. It will be good, you'll see."

The angry turtle only grumbled in response. He finished with his shower, dried himself quickly and left his brother alone.

During dinner, the whole family enjoyed their meal. Except Donatello and Raphael who were thinking about what was going to happen that night. The difference was, Don was rather excited but Raph was more worried and afraid.

Hours later, Mikey and Leo went into their room. Splinter decided to go to the dojo to meditate for a while. Donny accompanied Raph to his room. After they arrived, Don pointed to his bed and grinned.

"Alright, Raph, make yourself comfortable."

The grumpy turtle removed his gear, dropping it on the floor. He looked around as he stepped closer to the bed. Don’s room was clean and cozy. In fact, it looked barely lived in due to Don mostly sleeping in his lab because he worked all day long and didn't have the energy to walk back into his room. Raph lay down on the bed, looking at his brother with his eyes narrowed.

Donny also removed his gear and eagerly positioned himself above Raph. They looked in each other’s eyes and Don made the first move to kiss his lover gently. Raph followed his lead but he wasn't really excited about what was about to happen. The genius caressed Raph's cheeks, trying to be as gentle as he could, to calm Raph down. Don lifted his head after Raph broke their kiss.

"What's wrong Raph?"

"I told ya, I don't want to be a bottom."

The purple turtle smiled and moved down, closer to Raph’s groin.

"Give it a chance Raph, we’ve just barely started."

The hot-head turtle sighed annoyingly. "Don, I told ya, I don't waAAAHHHH!"

Donny massaged Raph's tail and pinched it softly a few times. Raph had always been curious about how sensitive a tail could be. According to Raph's surprise that turned into soft churrs, yes, the tail was indeed sensitive. Soon Don let go Raph's tail and put two of his fingers inside his mouth. He made sure to lick all over his digits, making them slippery enough to do the job that he had planned. After his fingers had enough saliva, he gently rubbed Raph's butthole. Of course, Raph whimpered and his butt hole clenched by reflex. That was normal. However, Don kept rubbing it, poked it, sometimes pushed it a little bit inside and moved his finger in circles.

Raph got used to it a few minutes later and the more his butthole accepted the invading fingers, the more his whimpering sounds turned into delightful churrs. Donny pushed his whole finger inside Raph slowly, and that made the pleasured turtle let out a quiet moan. Much to Raph’s surprise, Don’s actions caused him to drop down.

Seeing Raph's half erected member, Don couldn't help but smirk and tease him a little bit more.

"Oh? I guess the top guy finally gave in and started to enjoy being the bottom."

"Just shut up and let's get this over with already."

"So eager and impatient I see? Fine then." His finger retreated and Don walked to his shelf, searching for a collar, rope, lube, and a not so large dildo that had buttons on it.

Raph looked at the Items, shaking a little. "What do ya want with those?"

Donny put the collar on Raph's neck without an answer. Then he tied up his wrists to the bed. Finally, he answered while he returned back to Raph's groin with the dildo.

"I tied you up because I know you would struggle too much during the process. The collar is because you are mine tonight. As for the lube and this toy? Well, we already know the answer."

Raph tried to free his hands, but it was useless.

"Calm down, Raphie. You know I'm not going to hurt you. Try to relax and enjoy." As he smeared some lubricant on the dildo and it got dangerously close to Raph's entrance, Raph found it nearly impossible to relax. He never bottomed before, so being afraid was normal.

Thanks to Don's fingering action and the lube, the dildo smoothly and painlessly slipped inside, but there was this weird feeling that Raph wasn’t sure about.

"Now, let's being." Don pressed a button on the dildo and the toy started to vibrate.

At first it was weird, but Raph's body soon realized the vibrating sensation actually felt good. Raph let out a deep moan as pleasurable sensations radiated through his groin. The continuous vibration inside his butt made his shaft fully erected and precum dripped slowly down his shaft.

Donny saw how much his brother was enjoying it. He decided to finish him off by grabbing his brother's member and started to pump him. Raph's eyes shut and dropped his head back as he groaned loud. The multiple pleasure in Raph's lower body made him squirm and a few firm pumps later he finally reached his climax.

Don removed the dildo and turned it off then dried his hand with tissues. Raph panted. This new feeling sent him to space and it was hard to come back in real life.

"Well now, Raph, did you enjoy it?"

"Shit Don...well that was something." He still had a hard time catching his breath.

"If you liked that then you're gonna enjoy this." Donny penis was already out and hard, aroused while he worked on Raph's dick. He placed his thighs under Raph's thighs, smeared his whole length with lube and was ready to go.

He looked down to Raph who was finally in his mind again. "Ready, my brother?"

"Yeah. But be gentle, will ya?" He nodded with a little concern on his expression. A small dildo was one thing, but Donnie's dick? It was wider and longer than that vibrating toy. How was he going to handle it?

"I'll be slow and gentle. Don't worry." His dick poked a few times Raph's entrance and slowly he pushed all of his size inside him.

The hot-head turtle clenched his teeth. This feeling was definitely different. He felt Don's dick stretching out his ring of muscles, filling his butt.

"Are you alright?" Don stopped after his whole penis was inside his brother, giving him time to get used to it.

"Yeah...I'm okay. It's nothing. The lubricant is a bit cold. That’s all"

"Sorry." Donny giggled softly at this. "Tell me when you’re ready. But, try not to be too long. I'm kinda horny and the urge to hump you is pretty strong."

"Now who's impatient?" It made Raph chuckle.

It took a couple of minutes before Raph finally gave a nod to the genius turtle. Donny grabbed hold of Raph's thighs and he slowly began to rock his hips. Raph started to churr, just like Don, and kept saying how awesome this feeling was. The purple turtle couldn't hold back his desires, he started to thrust faster, spurting some precum inside his brother which made him moan.

Even though Raph already cum, his flaccid member started to come back alive as Don kept hitting his lower body to Raph's groin. Soon the room filled with their churrs and noises, Raph became louder when Donny kept hitting his prostate.

"O~ooohhh shee~eeell!" Raph kept repeating this sentence over and over, curling his toes.

Raph's cock throbbed and his legs trembled hard as he climaxed again, but this time it was more forceful than the first time. So much so that cum actually landed on his face. The remaining shot painted his chest and stomach white.

A few more thrust after Raph’s climax, Donny followed him. His cum filled Raph's ass, it was as powerful like his brother's, and some sperm dripped out from Raph before Don pulled his penis out. Of course, it just made more mess, but neither of them cared at the moment.

Donny released his brother from the ropes and lay down next to him as both of them tried to calm down.

"That was...very great." Don panted.

"Yeah...It was fucking awesome."

"So this is what you feel when you are the dominant."

"I guess." Both of them looked at the ceiling then Raph continued. "Okay, I admit it ain't that bad being a bottom."

"Really?"

"Yup. Hell, maybe I’ll allow you to fuck me again in the future."

"I told you it will be great." As he cuddled to the red turtle his hands traveled on the collar, but Raph stopped him.

"Let's keep it on me. Tonight, I'm yours."

That made Don giggle. "Alright, my brother."

Don rested his head on Raph's shoulder, closed his eyes and enjoyed his warm body. Raph cuddled to him and couldn't erase the smile on his face. He had fears being a bottom, he felt vulnerable in that position but Donny showed him that there was nothing for him to fear. In fact, he felt protected and loved.

From that night, their relationship evolved to the next level.


End file.
